Tales of Marshmallon
by MinecraftEgg
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. This story is about the life of a Marshmallon and his friend, Winged Kuriboh. Please review! (If anyone would like to beta read this story, please PM me. I currently need one right now)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in the world of Marshmania. Marshmallon smiled as he woke up from his bed, floated over to the YUGIOH Corp. Data scanner to make sure his abilities were still functioning and intact. "SCAN COMPLETE. ABILITY: cANNOT BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE. INFLICT DAMAGE TO ATTACKERS WHO ATTACK iT. ABSORBS LIFE FROM ENEMIES BY OVERLAYING THEM." Beeped the computer. Satisfied, Marshmallon put on his clothes and exited the machine. he said hi to his neighbor, the powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Hi!" said Marshmallon. "Good morning Mr. Dragon!" "Well if it isn't cute little Marshmallow! Hello there!" said the Dragon.

Marshmallon kept on going until he arrived at his best friend Winged Kuriboh, or as most people called him, Kurry's house. He knocked on the door.

Kurry opened the door and said, "Hi Marshy! Come on in!" Marshmallon entered and sat on the nearest sofa. Kuriboh's house was wide and spacious, giving him plenty of room to fly in. In one corner there were five beanbag chairs and a control panel. The buttons on the panel allowed you to watch TV, play video games, chat, and read books. In the other corner was a YUGIOH Corp. Data Scanner, just like the one Marshmallon had. Against the wall was Kuriboh's training machine, where he trained his wings, body, and mind to hopefully level up. Marshmallon trained there too. Marshmallon was at LV 3, while Kuriboh was still LV1.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" asked Kurry.

"Not yet."replied Marshmallon. "You?"

"I just finished setting up the table when you came. Wanna eat breakfast here instead?"

"Sure! Thanks!" said Marshmallon.

Marshmallon and Kuriboh went over to Kuriboh's dining table. Knives and forks were set out for a meal for two. "You knew that I was coming, didn't you?" Marshmallon asked slyly.

"Yep! You do this every day, so I predicted you would come over. Besides we have a school project due today and we're not finished yet." replied Kurry.

As they munched on their breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and marshmallows, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" said Kuriboh, leaping out of his chair and running towards the door.

"Hi guys! Everything okay here?' a familiar voice asked.

Marshmallon also leaped out of his chair and bolted toward the door. "EGGY!" His favourite attack trainer, and also great friends with, he helped Marshmallon and Kuriboh gain their current powers. Eggy was standing at the door. He held the power disks that he carried around to train Marshmallon and Kuriboh, and also contained spells and set traps to help out in a Duel. He also held two Cards of Temporary Safety, which allowed Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh to hide inside the cards and allow Eggy to run away quickly. All they had to say were "Nollamhsram" for Marshmallon and "Hobiruk Degniw" for Kurry. "Can we go to the training center now?" asked Marshmallon eagerly, forgetting all about his breakfast.

"Well, when you guys are ready, we'll go." replied Eggy.

Once everyone was ready to go, Eggy pulled them into a hi-speed cab and they sped off to the National School of Marshmania. The school was fully decked out with everything anyone could ever need for the school day. Monsters train their abilities and hope to compete in the international YUGIOH Tournament. They battle to win the World Cup, which granted them a special ability which depended on their species.

When Marshmallon, Winged Kuriboh, and Eggy arrived at the school, they exited the cab and entered the building. Inside the school, there were many classrooms. Each one contained a Data Scanner, a snacking area, and many more accessories to help everyone train and get stronger. Marshmallow and Kuriboh were in class KM-1243 and they trained with Eggy together. In class today they learned about other specific evil beings that might get them.

"Okay class, what did we learn about Malefic monsters today?" asked Mr. Smith. Marshmallow raised his hand. "Yes, Marshmallon?"

"Malefic-Type monsters take control of a body and inhabit their body. They make the host turn shadow-y." said Marshmallon. "Very good. Now, Malefics can only take control of you while your mind is vulnerable, such as when you are sleeping or when you are unconscious. From then on, you will never awaken again." said Mr. Smith. As Mr. Smith continued to talk about Malefics, Marshmallon noticed a floating cube hovering outside the door. " Mr. Smith, may I go to the restroom?"

"Okay, sure. Just take a washroom buddy." Marshmallon dragged Kuriboh outside and took out his Marshmallon Device of Awesomeness (MDA). He said,"Marshmallon Communicator" and a Model T-125 Marshmallon Communicator appeared. Marshmallon dialled the emergency Random Cube Extermination Service (RCES) and they appeared immediately.

"What's the status here with the cube?" asked a RCES uniformed Stardust Dragon.

"It just appeared randomly." replied Marshmallon. "Can you get it out of here? I'm afraid that it might be a Barian SpyDevice."

"What's that?" asked Kuriboh.

"It's an extremely hi-tech spying device which sends data back to Barian Headquarters. I don't know why they might ever place one here, though." replied Marshmallon. The Stardust Dragon and a Majestic Stardust Dragon and a Shooting Star Dragon came to help. They delicately moved it over and put it into a Sampallon bag. Marshmallon and Kuriboh returned to the classroom.

During recess, the two friends hurried over to Eggy's room to train and level up. They were both very close to level up-ing. But when they entered their room, Eggy wasn't there. Instead, someone else was there. Someone named Yugi. Yugi Muto.

It's my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Training

Chapter 2

Yugi stood in the doorway. He stared at the two friends. The he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Marshmallon was confused. "Wait. What? How?" He said.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened." replied Winged Kuriboh.

"Me neither. I hope that someone can explain this to us." said Marshmallon.

Just then, Eggy burst into the room. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I had to rus-" Seeing the two monsters staring into empty space and looking at it like it might just explode stopped Eggy and he stopped right behind them. "Uh, guys? What's going on?"

Marshmallon turned around. "Thank Ra you're here! We were worried that that guy with the black, red, and yellow hair had done something to you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Eggy was now thoroughly confused. "What guy?" he asked.

"Well, obviously the guy that called himself Yugi Mut-" Marshmallon began, but was interrupted by Kurry.

"Wait, what? How did you know he was Yugi Muto?" asked Kuriboh.

"Well, it said on his Duel Disk that his name was Yugi Muto. It was glowing. Didn't you see it?

"Not really, but I know who he is!" said Kuriboh.

"Really? Who?" asked Eggy and Marshy in unison.

"He's a very famous duelist who won the most recent YUGIOH World Championships. We know that his Deck composes of very strong traps. He literally beat someone with ONE TRAP on the first turn! I'm definitely going to be his fan." answered Winged Kuriboh.

"Wow! He must be very strong! I wonder when I can be that strong." said Eggy, amazed.

"Yeah. Hey! Maybe we can train together!" added Marshmallon, and they all started training. They did special effects, abilities, and the ability to react when someone attacks them. Eggy also improved by fusing multiple Spells and Traps and seeing what they combine into. For example, when he combined Mystical Space Typhoon with Seven Tools of the Bandit, he got Dark Bribe. When he combined Creature Swap and Zero Gravity, he got Enemy Controller. By the end of the day, Everyone had gotten stronger. Marshmallon was now LV4, Winged Kuriboh was LV3, and Eggy had many new cards to add to his arsenal. He got Enemy Controller, Dark Bribe, Magic Cylinder (Which took a particularly long time, due to the fact that he had to tinker with many cards, such as Prime Material Dragon, Negate Attack, and a rare Reverse of Reverse), Draining Shield (Prime Material Dragon + Negate Attack), Ceasefire (Thunder Short, Swords of Revealing Light, and Cannon Soldier), and he even made three totally new cards, which were Marshmallon Glasses, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, and Transcendent Wings, a tough combo of Rank-Up Magic Astral Force, Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force, and Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force. It allowed Winged Kuriboh to Level Up to a much higher Level, but only temporarily. Marshmallon Glasses was much harder, though. It required five Negate Attacks, two Z-ONEs, and two sacrificial Marshmallons (Marshmallon cried a lot that evening, he didn't like to see his brethren get sacrificed, even though it was only a card). The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh was the easiest. All that Eggy had to do was put one Transcendent Wings, one Flute of Light, and a Kuriboh. (Kuriboh also cried). But other than spell cards, Marshmallon gained a new ability. When he entered the Data Scanner, it beeped:

"LEVEL: 4. ABILITY: CANNOT BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE OR CARD EFFECTS. WHEN THIS CARD IS ATTACKED, INFLICT 1000 DAMAGE AND DESTROY THE ATTACKING MONSTER."

"Wow, that's a really cool ability!" exclaimed Kuriboh.

"I agree. I feel stronger already!" said Marshmallon, who was glowing with pride when he stepped out of the Data Scanner.

"My turn! My turn!" said Kuriboh, eagerly entering the Scanner.

"LEVEL: 3. ABILITY: YOU CAN SEND THIS CARD FROM YOUR HAND TO GRAVEYARD TO PREVENT TAKING DAMAGE FOR THE REST OF THIS TURN. DURING THE DRAW PHASE, IF YOU CONTROL NO CARDS AND HAVE NO CARDS IN YOUR HAND, YOU CAN ADD THIS CARD FROM YOUR GRAVEYARD TO YOUR HAND without DRAWING YOUR NORMAL DRAW. WHEN THIS CARD IS BANISHED, DRAW TWO CARDS." beeped the Computer.

"Wow! That's a really good effect!" said Marshmallon as Kuriboh flew out of the Data Scanner.

"Whew! What a long day of training! Oh, that reminds me! you guys HAVE to come to see the World Cup tomorrow! It's at 10:00am! I'll meet you there!" said Eggy, remembering.

"Okay!, we might even see Yugi there, and ask him in person on why he was here! And we can see people duel!" Marshmallon said excitedly. Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

It was 7:00 pm when they all returned home and finished dinner. The gang played a bit at Kurry's house, and started to part ways.

"See ya tomorrow!" they called to one another. Marshmallon headed for home and slept into his bed. Little did he know that a shadowy presence was just outside, waiting for the time to strike . . .

 _Marshmallon found himself in a shadowy realm. "Where am I?" he wondered. He took a look around his surroundings. Trees were burnt and there was only one patch of grass still green. The rest were still burnt and yellow. A shadowy presence was in the air. A shadow came from the sky and landed in front of Marshmallon. "Who are you?" Marshmallon asked._

" _I am_ Number 96 _." the figure said in a booming voice, seeming to come from all sides._

" _Hey!" Marshmallon exclaimed, remembering a fact that he learned from school. "Aren't you the guy who's in the ZEXAL dimension, the guy who's supposed to look like Astral?"_

" _Well, yes. But Astral and that little punk Yuma forced me to hide out here, in the Chaos Dream World." said Number 96, shrugging as he turned into his form that resembled Astral. "I was so close to getting the Numeron Code!" he turned toward Marshmallon. "But now that you're here, I can use you to get myself out of here!" Number 96 walked closer to Marshmallon. Marshmallon, in his own opinion, had no intention of being used as a sacrifice or whatever Number 96 wanted to do with him. Marshmallon turned around, and fled. He fled as fast he could float, and looked back at ties to show that Number 96 was slowly gaining on him. He ran around the walls, hoping that he could shake him off. It didn't work._

 _Number 96 suddenly stopped, and his eyes widened. Marshmallon turned around to see what he was looking at, and gasped. In front of him was a giant Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, staring at them. Then it hit him: They were running around in circles! The so-called "wall" was the Dragon's scales, and the Galaxy-Eyes charged. Marshmallon screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" as everything went black._


	3. The World Cup!

Chapter 3

Marshmallon woke up in the morning, his body in cold sweat _'Thank Goodness that that was only a dream'._ Marshmallon floated over to his shower, and started to clean himself. After the shower, he remembered that today was the World Championships! Marshmallon got ready as fast as possible and put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and shaved all at once. Once he was ready, he set out to Eggy's house and rang the doorbell. Eggy answered the door.

"Oh, hey Marshy. Kuriboh's inside getting ready." Marshmallon entered the house and looked around. Eggy's house was different than the two friends'. It had many Power Disks for Spells and Traps, and a special combination centre. Kurry was in one corner, flying around. Marshmallon went over to Kuriboh and started to find his "Go Yugi!" bandanna.

"Hey Kurry. How was sleep?" asked Marshmallon.

"Normal. I was dreaming about leveling up to LV 12. It was a great dream." replied

Kuriboh, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "You?"

"I dreamt that an evil guy called Number 96 was trying to kill me." said Marshmallon, shuddering at the thought of the dream.

"Wow. That seems much more violent that mine." Kuriboh was concerned about his friend's well-being. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's okay." Marshmallon started to think that maybe it was just a nightmare. He prepared his wallet and his ID card for the subway and the Championship Authentication Centre.

Eggy appeared when they were done and they got into a MHST Cab (Marshmania HiSpeed Transit) and they went to the Shell Subway Station, which would take them to the World Cup Station, roughly seventeen rumarsh away (A rumarsh is roughly equivalent to three kilometers). They paid twenty marshmallows for the cab fee, as Marshmallows were the national currency in Marshmania, and set they off toward the Subway. The Shell Station was the closest station to the trio. It had ticket centers, and matter transporters which would take them one rumarsh directly down to the Maglev station. Maglev trains could go up to roughly 115 rumarsh per hour. On the subway, Marshmallon was thinking about the Cup. " _I can't wait to see the Cup!"_ he thought.

Once the trio arrived at World Cup Station, Eggy paid ten Marshmallows as he was a Duelist-In-Training (DIT) and Marshmallon and Kurry gave five Marshmallows each to the World Cup Ticket Centre. They took a matter transporter up to ground level and gaped at the massive dome-like structure which the World Cup would be held in. "It's huge" was all they could say, and even that was a humongous understatement. The World Dome was approximately two rumarsh wide, long, and tall (6kmx6kmx6km). The dome was also slightly sunken underground to make sure that the dome was visible and to keep it stable. Eggy, Kuriboh, and Marshmallon entered the security gate. An Odd-Eyes Dragon asked them for their tickets, and they handed them over as the Dragon checked them to make sure they were authentic. "Hmm. Looks like everything is in order. Go Ahead!" said Odd-Eyes. With that, they passed through the Gate of Duelists, which the last ten champions were displayed, and they tried to find a seat in one of the five stadiums. After an hour or so, they finally found a seat in Stadium A, Row 21, Seat 1247. They were directly down the middle, and they had a wonderful view of the stadium. On the sides of the stadium there were also big screens that sometimes showed the Duelists current data, or showed progress of the other stadiums.

"How long is it until the Opening Ceremony?" asked Marshmallon, looking around the stadium.

" 'The Opening Ceremony begins at 9:00am. The Ceremony shows the Duelists and commentates about them.' " recited Kuriboh, reading off the guidebook.

"Okay. Let's get some food and use the bathroom if we need to then," suggested Eggy. "because I really need to use the lavatory." The other two agreed and went off to do their stuff. Marshmallon and Kuriboh would get the food, and Eggy went to use the restroom.

While in the food line, Kuriboh asked: "What should we get?"

"Let's see . . ." said Marshmallon, thinking about the options. "We got two hundred Marshmallows. Let's buy six sodas, fifteen bags of Marshmallow-flavoured popcorn, a couple JUMBO-XTRALARGE marshmallow chip bags, and maybe a couple of hot dogs with Marshmallow toppings." suggested Marshmallon.

"Sure! That'll cost us about . . Hmm. one hundred and twenty-seven Marshmallows. Let's do it!" agreed Kuriboh.

Once they finished ordering their food, they headed back to their seats and sat down. Eggy had come back twenty minutes earlier, as the line to order food was very long. It was almost one rumarsh! Half an hour later, they heard the PA System say: "Welcome to the World Dome! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Opening Ceremony will begin in five minutes, so get ready to watch the show!" Marshmallon and Kuriboh got themselves comfortable, produced a marshmallow (due to Marshmallon's special regenerating cells), and waited for the show to begin.

While they waited, they came across a gambler who was walking around, trying to get money. "Anyone want to bet?"

Marshmallon held out fifty Marshmallows. "I bet fifty Marshmallows that Yuma, Astral, and Yusei are not going to make it to Round Two. I also bet that Yugi will win." said Marshmallon.

"Sure! I'll take that bet, even your second bet was fairly obvious." said the gambler, and he took Marshmallon's Marshmallows. After that, the PA System said again: "Ladies and gentlemen, the show will be starting in ten seconds. I repeat, ten seconds." Kuriboh was excited. He kept moving around in his seat. Ten seconds later, the Opening Ceremony started. It showed all the Duelists of Block A, and congratulated them all.

"YAYAYAY! GO YUGI!" cried Kuriboh, when Yugi's name was called. After the announcement of Duelists, the Tournament began!


	4. Yugi VS Martin!

Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh were in the stadium, watching Block A duel against one another. Yugi was beginning to start his Duel against Martin, who was using a Performage, or as NASDAQ called it, PFMG Deck. The NASDAQ system was the computer which recorded all events of the World Cup. NASDAQ also made sure that noone and nothing got messed up. It was a very advanced and sophisticated system which was created by Egg, Eggy's father. "Yugi, with a Trap, or NASDAQ: TRAP Deck, will be dueling against Martin, with a Performage, or NASDAQ: PFMG Deck." announced NASDAQ. Yugi and Martin's faces both appeared as a giant hologram appeared on one of the big screens with both players at 4000 Life Points. Both players drew five cards and they rock-paper-scissored for first/second. Martin won, so he picked to go second.

Yugi started his turn. "I set five cards face-down and end my turn." he said. Five cards appeared on the field, face-down.

"My turn!" said Martin. "I draw and I set two cards face-down, and I Special Summon Performage Stilts Launcher!"

 **Performage Stilts Launcher**

 **EARTH/LV6**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **ATK/2200 DEF/0**

 **If there are no monsters on the field, you may special summon this card from your hand, but you may not Normal Summon/Set until the end of this turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to your opponent, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Performage Stilts Launcher once per turn.**

"Wow! That's a really good card!" said Marshmallon. "You can get a really strong monster on the first turn!"

"Yeah." said Kuriboh, who wasn't paying much attention to Martin. He only had eyes for Yugi, even though all he had were five face-down cards. He wondered what those cards were.

"I play Bubble Barrier and end my turn!" said Martin. The turn counter automatically switched to Yugi.

 **Bubble Barrier**

 **SPELL-CONTINUOUS**

 **Each "Performapal" and "Performage" monster may not be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. You take no battle damage from attacks involving "Performapal" or "Performage" monsters you control.**

Marshmallon was even more impressed, and even WInged Kuriboh was starting to notice Martin. "That - That card is just OVERPOWERED! Why isn't it banned?" asked Marshmallon.

Yugi drew. "My turn! I summon Summoner Monk in Attack Mode, and use its effect to change it into defense mode!"

 **Summoner Monk**

 **DARK/LV4**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **ATK/800 DEF/1600**

 **While this card is face-up in the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change it into Defense Position. Once per turn, you can discard one Spell**

 **Card to Special Summon one Level 4 monster from your deck, but it cannot attack this turn.**

"Face-down card, reveal!" said Yugi. "Monster Supplier!"

 **Monster Supplier**

 **TRAP/CONTINUOUS**

 **Both players can have five extra monster Zones while this card is face-up on the field. When this card leaves the field, if any player has more that five monsters on the field, players destroy monsters until they have five, if more than five.**

"What on Marshmania was that for?" asked Marshmallon. "There's no point in activating that right now!"

"Second face-down card, reveal!" said Yugi as he activated Reverse Ceasefire. "Reverse Ceasefire!"

 **Reverse Ceasefire**

 **TRAP**

 **When this card is activated, if there are two or less monsters on the field, inflict 500 damage for each unoccupied monster slot on the field to your opponent.**

"Now that's an overpowered combo!" exclaimed Marshmallon. "Which Disks do you think he made it with?"

"Well, my best guess is that he combined a couple of Ceasefires and used a Reverse of Reverse to make it." replied Eggy, amazed at Yugi's Power Disk-making skills. "Monster Supplier, however, is probably a combination of Reverse of Reverse and Infinite Cards."

Martin's Life Points directly dropped to zero. "WInner: Yugi" announced NASDAQ.

"That. Was. An. Awesome. WIn." said Kuriboh. "I told you that he could win easily!"

Marshmallon just gaped. "F-F-Fast Win." he stammered.

"The second match will be starting in five minutes, with Isaac playing his Dragon, or NASDAQ: DRGN Deck, Versus Darren with a Lightsworn or NASDAQ: LITE Deck." said NASDAQ.

"Alright!" said Kuriboh. "Isaac's going to CRUSH Darren! He placed first in the YUGIOH Junior Tournament in the Arc-V World!"

"Don't be too sure, Kuriboh. Darren was in the 2011 YUGIOH World Championships and he placed eighth! Sure, he didn't make it to the Second Round, but at least he was competing against people as good as Isaac or even better." warned Eggy. " I heard that he only lost against Yugi."

"The match between Isaac and Darren is now starting!" announced NASDAQ. The two players drew five cards. Isaac won the rock-paper-scissor, so he chose to go first.

"I Normal Summon Hunter Dragon," said Isaac, "and I banish it to summon the mighty Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

 **Hunter Dragon**

 **DARK/LV3**

 **Dragon**

 **1700/800**

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **DARK/LV10**

 **Dragon/Effect**

 **2800/2300**

 **You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing one Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon one Dragon-Type from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".**

"Next, I activate Red-Eyes' effect to Special Summon White Night Dragon!" said Isaac.

 **White Night Dragon**

 **WATER/LV8**

 **Dragon/Effect**

 **3000/2500**

 **During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap card that targets this card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can send one Spell/Trap card you control to the Graveyard, and change the attack target to this card.**

"Well, that was a fast start." said Marshmallon. " I wonder when he's going to get Obelisk or something."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" said Isaac.

"Draw!" said Darren. ' _Woah. This is a great hand! I can probably win in two turns!'_ thought Darren. "I activate Solar Recharge and I discard Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to pay its cost!"

 **Solar Recharge**

 **SPELL**

 **Discard one "Lightsworn" monster. Draw two cards and then send the top two cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Then I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" said Darren.

 **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner**

 **LIGHT/LV3**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

 **Once per turn: You can discard one card, Special Summon, one Level four or lower "Lightsworn" monster from your Graveyard. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"I activate Lumina's effect to discard another Lumina and Special Summon the first Lumina!" said Darren. "Then I activate the second Lumina's effect to discard Wulf and I Special Summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn!"

 **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn**

 **LIGHT/LV4**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

 **Once per turn during your Main Phase: You can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard, and if any of those cards were "Lightsworn" monsters, this card gains 200 ATK for each until the end of your opponent's turn. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"I use Raiden's effect and mill two cards!" said Darren. The two milled cards were Shire, Lightsworn Spirit and Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden. "By Minerva's effect, I mill one more card!" The milled card was a Lightray Diabolos.

 **Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden**

 **LIGHT/LV3**

 **Spellcaster/Tuner**

 **ATK/800 DEF/200**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 DRAGON-Type monster from your Deck to your hand whose level is less than or equal to the amount of "Lightsworn" monsters in your Graveyard with different names. If this card is sent from your Deck or hand to your Graveyard: Send the top card of your Deck to your Graveyard. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard Felis, Lightsworn Archer to get my Lightray Diabolos from the Graveyard!" said Darren.

"Uh oh. I have a feeling of what's coming next." said Eggy.

"What?" asked Kuriboh and Marshmallon.

"You see, Lightsworn Decks are primarily based on getting Judgment Dragon to one-turn kill the opponent. And since Darren has many Lightsworns in the Graveyard . . ." explained Eggy.

"That means that Darren probably has a Judgment Dragon in his hand!" said Kuriboh.

 **Monster Reincarnation**

 **SPELL**

 **Discard 1 card, and target one monster in your Graveyard, add that target to your hand.**

"Then I Special Summon Judgment Dragon from my hand and use its effect to destroy all cards on the field, except itself!" said Darren.

"Oh no." whimpered Isaac.

"Yep, he's doing it." said Marshmallon.

 **Judgment Dragon**

 **LIGHT/LV8**

 **Dragon/Effect**

 **ATK/3000 DEF/2600**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can pay 1000 Life Points; destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.**

 **LP Count: Darren-3000**

 **Isaac-4000**

"No wonder Lightsworn Decks are so good." said Marshmallon in wonder.

"And Finally, I Special Summon Lightray Diabolos and Lightray Daedalus!" said Darren, with two more monsters appearing on the field.

 **Lightray Daedalus**

 **LIGHT/LV7**

 **Sea Serpent/Effect**

 **ATK/2600 DEF/1500**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Field Spell Card and 2 other cards on the field; destroy them.**

 **Lightray Diabolos**

 **LIGHT/LV8**

 **Dragon/Effect**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal that target, then place that target on either the top or bottom of the Deck.**

"He's going to attack and win the Duel!" breathed Kuriboh, gazing at the majestic, although very large and scary, monsters on the field.

"I direct attack with all three monsters!" said Darren, pointing at Isaac.

"ISAAC-LP:0. Winner: Darren-NASDAQ: LITE. System saved. LITE Deck moving on to second matchups." said NASDAQ.

Isaac fumed and stomped out of the stadium, slightly swearing a bit. darren, however, just modestly walked out of the stadium, occasionally giving waves to his fans. "I LOVE YOU DARREN!" screamed a fat teenage girl with heavy lipstick and makeup. Darren just looked disgusted, and walked away, hands in his pockets.


	5. A Mysterious Call

Chapter 5

Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh were in the World Cup stadium, waiting for Eggy to come back with more food. They had already finished five out of fifteen bags of marshmallow-flavoured popcorn, and their hot dogs and soda were already finished. "The next Duel between Yuma, with NASDAQ: UTOP and William, with NASDAQ: PNGN will begin in five minutes.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" asked Eggy, just coming back with tons more food.

"I dunno. I've never heard of William before," began Marshmallon, frowning. "but he must be good to enter the tournament. Yuma, on the other hand, is famous and is the ZEXAL dimension champion with Astral."

"Yeah. I think that Yuma actually might win this one." said Kuriboh.

"Duel UTOP and PNGN. Begin in 005 seconds." said NASDAQ. Yuma and William entered the field.

"Duel Begin." said NASDAQ calmly. Both players drew five cards and rock-paper-scissored. William won the RPS.

"I choose to go first!" said William. William looked at his hand, thought for a moment, and said: "I summon Penguin Soldier!"

 **Penguin Soldier**

 **WATER/LV2**

 **Aqua/Effect**

 **ATK/750 DEF/500**

 **FLIP: You can target up to 2 monsters on the field, return those targets to the hand.**

"Ooooooookkkkkay." said Kuriboh, slightly sweat-dropping. "He's an epic noob. He's Normal Summoning a Flip effect monster instead of setting it."

"Next, I activate the field Spell, Arctic Wind, and I Special Summon Puny Penguin!"

 **Arctic Wind**

 **SPELL/FIELD**

 **Once per turn, the turn player may Special Summon one "Penguin" monster from their hand or Graveyard. This card may not be destroyed once per turn. All WATER monsters on the field gain 500 ATK.**

 **Puny Penguin**

 **WATER/LV1**

 **Aqua/Effect**

 **ATK/400 DEF/200**

 **When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard after being flipped face-up: Target 1 "Penguin" monster in your Graveyard, except "Puny Penguin"; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position.**

"My best guess right now is that he's trying to do something random, or Synchro by some other means, because Puny Penguin is Level 1." said Kuriboh.

"I use Level Eater II and Special Summon it, and reduce Penguin Soldier's level to 1!" said William, Special Summoning Level Eater II.

 **Level Eater II**

 **EARTH/LV2**

 **Insect/Effect**

 **ATK/100 DEF/100**

 **If this card is in your hand: you can target up to 2 face-up monster(s) in Attack Position you control, reduce its/their level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material.**

Marshmallon, Kuriboh, and Eggy all fell back into their seats as what William was trying to do hit them. By the looks of the other spectator's faces, they also realized what William was doing. Yuma, however, was apparently still oblivious to William, as he kept on looking at his Deck and hand. "He's overlaying them!" said the entire stadium in unison. The crowd looked at one another, and shrugged.

"I use Level Eater II's effect and Special Summon another one from my hand!" said WIlliam. "I reduce its own level and Level Eater II's level, and I play the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

 **Pot of Greed**

 **SPELL**

 **Draw 2 cards.**

"I Special Summon my last Level Eater and reduce it by 1 also!" cried WIlliam.

"Holy cow!" said Marshmallon, his eyes widening. "He's got _five_ Level 1 monsters on the field, for goodness' sake!"

"Yeah!" said Kuriboh, his own eyes widening. "He's going to get something good . . . I know it."

"Then I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Penguin Soldier Ultimate!" said William, with all five monsters disappearing.

 **Penguin Soldier Ultimate**

 **WATER/RK0**

 **Penguin/Xyz/Effect**

 **ATK/0**

 **DEF/4000**

 **5 monsters of the same levels, except for Xyz Monsters and Level 0 monsters. (This card's original Rank is always treated as 1)**

 **This card may not be destroyed by card effects once per turn. Once per turn, you may detach 1 Xyz Material, and based on the Level of the detached Material, activate one of the Following effects:**

 **1-4: Inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.**

 **5-7: This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF.**

 **8-10: You gain 2510 LP.**

 **11-12: If this is the last Xyz Material to be detached, you win the Duel. If not, this card loses 800 DEF and ATK.**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" said William.

"Woah. He's not that inexperienced after all." said Eggy.  
"Well well well." said Yuma, smirking. "So you know what you're doing after all. I am totally feeling the flow! Draw! And I summon Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **DARK/LV4**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1000**

 **Once per turn: You can declare a level from 1 to 8, this card's level becomes that level until the End Phase. You can only control one "Gagaga Magician". This card may not be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

"Next, I play the Spell card, Double Summon!" said Yuma.

 **Double Summon**

 **SPELL**

 **You can Normal Summon/Set again once per turn. (This effect can only be used on the turn this card is activated)**

"I summon Gogogo Golem in Attack Position!" said Yuma.

"He's overlaying." said Kuriboh.

"Probably gonna be Utopia." said Marshmallon, agreeing.

"I use Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to build the Overlay Network!" said Yuma. Twin yellow lights began to come out of the Magician and Golem. "I summon . . . Number 39: Utopia!"

"Yep. Utopia. After all, it's one of the most flexible Xyzs, and can evolve more." said Eggy.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **LIGHT/RK4**

 **Warrior/Xyz/Effect**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **During either player's turn, when any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material, and negate the attack. If this card is targeted for an attack while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card.**

"Utopia's not going to do anything against Penguin Soldier!" said Eggy.

"I play Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force!" said Yuma. "And I Xyz Summon Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

 **Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory**

 **LIGHT/RK5**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/2800 DEF/2200**

 **If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **If this card has a "Utopia" monster attached to it as Xyz Material, it gain some this effect:**

 **When this card declares an attack against a face up monster your opponent controls, you can detach 1 Xyz Material, target the defending monster, negate that monster's effects, and if you do, this card gains attack equal to the attack to the targeted monster's.**

"Woah." said Kuriboh. "He's got a Ray Victory."

"I wonder why he didn't upgrade to Ray first, and then play Rank-Up, as that would give it more Xyz Material." commented Eggy.

"I'm 99.99999% sure that the reason that he didn't do that is because Eggy didn't feeling like writing Ray's effect, and was too lazy to do it." guessed Marshmallon. "Anyway, too bad that the Ray Victory won't help him for defeating the Ultimate Penguin Soldier. I have no idea why he didn't go to Utopia Ray V instead. Ray V would've killed the Soldier."

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." said Yuma.

"Draw!" said William. "I use my Penguin Soldier's effect and detach 1 overlay unit to inflict 1000 damage to your Life Points! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" said Yuma, slightly gritting his teeth. ' _I got the wrong Utopia. I should have Ranked Up to Ray V. But I can't just give up! I have to find a strategy to break through of his Soldier.'_ thought Yuma. "I got it! I activate ZEXAL Weapon - Utopia Direct!" said Yuma.

 **ZW - Utopia Direct**

 **LIGHT/LV4**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/0 DEF/2000**

 **You can equip this card from your hand, Graveyard, or from your side of the field to a "Utopia" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 2000 DEF. The equipped monster can attack your opponent directly. You can only control one "ZW - Utopia Direct".**

"That's a cool ZEXAL Weapon that he has!" said Kuriboh, staring at the small Utopia-shaped device in Utopia Ray Victory's shield. "I think he created it himself. It doesn't look like any of the ones that I've seen before." he commented.

"I think so too," said Eggy. "as the ZEXAL Weapon isn't as shiny and mythical as the other ones.

"Utopia Ray Victory! DIRECT ATTACK!" said Yuma. Utopia Ray Victory swung his sword over Penguin Soldier's head. WIlliam was knocked over, and his Life Points dropped to 1200.

"Woah! Utopia Direct! And William can't even defend himself, as Victory's effect prevents him from activating his face-down!" said Marshmallon.

" I set one card face-down and end my turn!" said Yuma, a face-down card appearing on the field and then disappearing from sight, but the crowd knew that the card was there, invisible, just waiting to be activated . . . or destroyed, whichever came first.

William gritted his teeth. "Draw!" he said, swiping a card from his Deck. "I use Penguin Soldier Ultimate's effect, and make you take 1000 damage!" said William.

 **LP Count: William-1200**

 **Yuma-2000**

"Next, I Set one monster face-down and play the spell card, Book of Sun!" cried William.

 **Book of Sun**

 **SPELL/QUICK-PLAY**

 **Target one face-down Defense Position monster on the field, flip that card to face-up Defense Position. (if that monster has an effect which activates when it gets flipped face-up, the effect still activates.)**

"Penguin Soldier, flip face-up!" said William, with Penguin Soldier getting ready to defend himself with his shield. "I return itself and Utopia Ray Victory to the hand and Extra Deck!"

"Wow. Book of Sun? Never heard of that before." said Marshmallon, curious about the card. "It's kinda like the opposite of Book of Moon, but normally when cards make cards flip, it usually doesn't make flip effects activate."

"Yeah," agreed Kuriboh, "It's probably an invented Power Disk."

"No!" said Yuma, watching helplessly as his powerful ZEXAL Weapon and Utopia Ray Victory returned to the Extra Deck.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn!" said William, throwing out a card onto the field.

"Draw!" said Yuma. "I summon Ganbara Knight in Attack mode!"

 **Ganbara Knight**

 **EARTH/LV3**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/0 DEF/1800**

 **If this card is targeted for an attack: You can change it to Defense Position.**

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn!" said Yuma. "And I revive my Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard and use its effect to reduce it to level three!"

 **Monster Reborn**

 **SPELL**

 **Target one monster in any player's Graveyard, Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field.**

"I overlay the two monsters and Xyz Summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" said Yuma.

 **Number 20: Giga-Brilliant**

 **LIGHT/RK3**

 **Insect/Xyz/Effect**

 **Once per turn, you may detach one Xyz Material for all monsters you currently control to gain 300 ATK.**

"I detach one Xyz Material to let Giga-Brilliant gain 300 attack!" said Yuma. "Then I Set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Oh, no!" said Kuriboh, worried about the outcome of the Duel. "William will detach from his Penguin Soldier and Yuma's going to lose!"

"Draw!" said William. "I activate Penguin Soldier's effect and detach one Xyz Material to inflict 2000 damage to Yuma!"

"Not so fast!" said Yuma. "I play my face-down, RRRRReflecto Shield!"

 **RRRRReflecto Shield**

 **TRAP/COUNTER**

 **Activate only when a card effect will inflict damage to you. You opponent takes half the damage and you only take half of the damage instead.**

"Woah!" went the crowd.

 **LP Count-**

 **Yuma- 1000**

 **William- 200**

"OH!" exclaimed Marshmallon. "Yuma deflected the damage!" It was true, now Yuma was winning and William was almost out of Life Points.

Just then, Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh's EMK (Emergency Kit)'s phone rang at the same time. "Hello?" they said.

"If you are a Marshmallon or a Winged Kuriboh or a normal Kuriboh, G O TO 34 Number Avenue NOW! We need your help or the world is doomed!" and the caller hung up after that.

Marshmallon and Kuriboh exchanged glances, and told Eggy that they had to go, and all about the call. Eggy reluctantly let them go alone. "I'll tell you about the cup when you get back." he said. The two friends left the arena and hitched a cab to Number Station. The went over to number 34 of Number Avenue, and knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal . . . .


	6. The Government of Marshmania

Chapter 6

As the door slowly creaked open, Marshmallon was having second thoughts on agreeing to this adventure. Winged Kuriboh fluttered his wings, also nervous. The house that they were on, 34 Number Avenue, was old and dilapidated. There were barely any roof shingles, and the windows were streaked with must and dust. When the door finally opened, Marshmallon and Kuriboh were startled to see that no one was behind the door to open it. Instead, they heard a cool female voice saying, "Welcome to the GMSHQ, or the Government of Marshmania Secret Headquarters. Please enter and the system will scan you for anything that you might have brought in." Marshmallon hesitated, but boldly floated through the threshold. Kuriboh followed. A green laser began to scan them, passing through their bodies. The walls were pure white and smooth, and the door automatically closed behind them.

"SCAN COMPLETE. DETECTED TWO-OH-SEVEN POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS ORGANISMS." said a new voice. This voice was vaguely human, but mostly robotic. "ELIMINATING ORGANISMS." The instant that the computer finished uttering this sentence, Marshmallon began to feel an unfamiliar tingling sensation. Another laser swept through him, this time a blood-red colour. Then just as quickly as the feeling started, it stopped, but the laser was still finishing its course across his body. "ORGANISMS ERADICATED." beeped the computer.. "ATTEMPTING SECOND SCAN." A moment later, the laser swept through them again, but it was green and the red laser was not used. "SCAN COMPLETE. NO DETECTED ORGANISMS." Immediately after the computer finished scanning, a hole opened in the wall and Marshmallon and Kuriboh noticed that the walls were not smooth as they were before, but had hinges on them, similar to a door. A big blue arrow pointed towards the open door. Marshmallon looked at Kuriboh, and nodded. The duo floated/flew toward the door, and when they went through, the door behind them slammed shut with a loud BANG.

"Uh oh." said Marshmallon.

"Yep." said Kuriboh.

"Hello there, Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh." said a mysterious, male voice. "I understand that you two are the only Marshmallons and Winged Kuribohs in Marshmania correct?" asked the voice. Kuriboh looked around to try to locate the source of the voice, but with no avail. The voice seemed to come from every wall.

"Yes? Maybe? I have no idea." said Marshmallon. " Are we, Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh frowned. "I don't think so. Actually, I have no idea. I've never seen any other Marshmallons and Winged Kuribohs, but Marshmania is a big place, isn't it? They could be anywhere in the universe."

"Who are you anyway?" demanded Marshmallon.

A big shape rose up from the back of the room. "I am a representative of the Government of Marshmania." the voice said. "My codename is Gopher."

Kuriboh giggled. "Goofer?"

Gopher sniffed disdainfully. "No, Gopher. Although if you cannot say it properly, call me Happy instead."

Now Marshmallon was smiling. "Okay, Happy." then he looked around and frowned. "Wait. Why are we here again?"

"You are here because we need you to save the world." said Happy.

"What's wrong with the world?" asked Marshmallon.

"You two know about Marshozite, the mineral that powers all our systems, right?"

"Obviously! It's used nowadays because Ener-D is way too crazy and it's safer." said Kuriboh, shuddering at the thought at another Zero Reverse, the incident that nearly destroyed New Domino City, the place where Yusei Fudo comes from.

"Basically, yes.." said Gopher. "Unfortunately, an unknown second major Zero Reverse has happened in another dimension-"

"WHAT?!" the duo cried, very unaware of this very important piece of information.

"Now if you would listen and not go "what" to everything I say, I can tell you about what is going on. So yes, a second Zero Reverse has happened in the Arc-V Synchro Dimension. The area was using too much Ener-D and it just so happened that a mechanic was producing negative Ener-D, as he was fiddling with his Duel Runner engine. As a result, the Runner engine made contact with the positive spinning, but at critical point Ener-D reactor and even though the mechanic miraculously survived, much of the city was completely destroyed. The requirement of moving people and spirits resulted in last year's blackout of energy. It also should tell you why there has been an enormous rise in population that week." explained Gopher. "But now we are running low on Marshozite. The government has not released this information to the public, but only Marshmallon and Kuriboh-type spirits are able to make contact with the mineral without instantly vaporizing themselves. We are conducting research, but that is why only you may help us right now."

"Wait a minute." said Marshmallon. "If you said that only we can touch it, then why hasn't the world's supply already fallen into lava or something and melted away? Also, why can't you manufacture it at a molecular level?"

"Yeah." said Kuriboh. "Why doesn't Marshozite just destroy everything in its way and get thrown into space or something?"

"Well, some materials in the earth's core help stabilize it from completely falling, but you're right. Most of the world's supply has fallen into lava." he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But we have located some deposits of the mineral, and it seems like an opponent has also found them, as they are rapidly disappearing. We hope that you can search out these deposits, while at the same time try to find out who and why the opponent is doing this."

"Should we?" Kuriboh asked Marshmallon.

"Well," began Marshmallon. "We do need a chaperone." then his face lit up. "Of course! Eggy can come!"

"Yeah!" cheered Kuriboh. "Okay, we'll only go if our friend, a Duelist-In-Training, can come with us."

Gopher blinked. "Well, I suppose so . . ." he turned away from Marshmallon and Kuriboh and whispered hurriedly into a walkie-talkie on his belt. After a minute or so, he put the walkie-talkie back on the belt and turned to face them. "Alright, my boss says that that can happen. Remember to take these." he handed them three small boxes. "Inside the box there are items that can help you on your journey. Well, that's all you need to know, good-bye!"

Gopher shooed them out a secret back door and they raced off to find a cab that would take them to the World Cup, where Eggy was waiting for them.

"So, what happened?" he asked them. "And what are those three boxes with you?"

Marshmallon handed Eggy a box and told him the full story.

"What?!" Eggy seemed shocked. "No way!"

"By the way, who won?" asked Kuriboh, who just no ticed that the Duel between Yuma and William was over.

"William did." Eggy said off-handedly. "Yuma tried to counter him, but after a few more turns, William won by the effect of Penguin Soldier Ultimate. Yuma surprising forced him to use that as the last Xyz Material though." he added. "He deflected all the other detaches, and almost won, but when he re-summoned Utopia Ray Victory, it didn't have enough attack."

"We'll wait for the World Cup to blow over before we set off." decided Marshmallon.

"Okay." Kuriboh and Eggy said.

When they headed toward the hotel, the lights flickered for a moment and then came back on. "I really hope that that wasn't because of the lack of Marshozite." Kuriboh said nervously.

"I hope that the World Cup will finish soon." said Marshmallon as they returned to their hotel to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.


	7. Some More Bad News

Chapter 7

Marshmallon, Winged Kuriboh, and Eggy were sleeping in their hotel room, unaware that they were being watched. A dark figure observed them up high, invisible to the naked eye. But if they were to focus on the ceiling corner, they would catch a glimpse of Number 96.

"Well well well. So this is the place where that little marshmallow is hiding. And he also brought another precious friend!" Number 96 said to no one in particular. He laughed as he floated through the ceiling, flying away from the sunrise. Marshmallon and Kuriboh just snored on.

Marshmallon woke up with Eggy and Kuriboh the next day. He stretched and looked over at the other two, which were still sleeping. He lay in his bed until a loud knock came from the door. Marshmallon glanced at the the two sleepers, and decided to open it. He floated over to the hotel door, where the knocker was still knocking.

"Hello?" he said as he opened the door.

A short man was holding an important-looking red envelope. "Hello." the man said, his moustache wiggling. Marshmallon stifled a laugh. The man's moustache was very long, and stretched all around his face. "I've got an important message for you from . . ." he checked the address on the mail. "The Government of Marshmania. Hmmm. I wonder what's this all about." Marshmallon took the bag from the man and said a word of thanks, and closed the door. When the man left the area, Marshmallon ripped the envelope open and tried to wake up Winged Kuriboh and Eggy. "HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! WE GOT MAIL FROM THE GOVERNMENT!"

Kuriboh woke up instantly, shooting up and bumping the ceiling. "Ow . . ." he said, but then he flew back down to join Marshmallon. "WOAH! EGGY, WAKE UP! THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted.

Eggy did not wake up as fast as the others, instead, he mumbled sleepily: "Five more minutes mom . . . ." and he back to sleep once again. Marshmallon and Kuriboh shook him. "C'MON EGGY! WE GOT MAIL FROM THE GOVERNMENT!" they screamed at him.

Finally, after several painstaking minutes of vigorous shaking, Eggy finally woke up. "What was all of that about?!" he demanded, getting fully dressed.

"Weren't you listening?" Kuriboh asked. "We told you that Marshmallon got a metal device from the Government of Marshmania. It's a hologram projector, and it contained a message."

"Oh. OK. Let's hear the message, then" said Eggy.

Marshmallon unwrapped the metal device, and set it on the ground. The projector beeped as he did so, signalling its activation. "HOLOGRAM INITIATED. YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE. TO VIEW, SAY VIEW. TO REMOVE, SAY REMOVE. TO POSTPONE, SAY POSTPONE. TO SELF-DESTRUCT, SAY SD. PLEASE SELF-DESTRUCT AFTER VIEWING MESSAGE."

Kuriboh opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a family walked loudly outside of their hotel room. "Mom, do you think that SD will win the Championships?" a boy innocently asked, unaware that he was destroying a very complex system. "NO!" Eggy and Marshmallon screamed.

"CANCEL! CANCEL!" Marshmallon shouted desperately. But it was too late. The projector was beginning to smell like burnt metal. It melted into a lump of metal. The three stared at it, wondering how on Marshmania that could have happened. "What the . . ." Kuriboh said.

Suddenly, that Marshmallon floated much higher than normal and as Eggy breathed a sigh of relief, the hologram said, "CANCEL COMMAND DETECTED. REPAIRING . . ."

After five minutes, the machine was back to normal. "View." said Eggy firmly and clearly. Immediately, a hologram of Gopher, the GMSHQ representative that had shown himself to Marshmallon and Kuriboh the other day, appeared on the hologram interface. "Hello, Marshmallon and Winged Kuriboh. " said Gopher. "And Eggy too, if you're there. I forgot to give you something which might help you on your quest. Two pieces of information, and one item under the hologram. The item is a Marshozite detector. It will help you locate Marshozite. The information is that there are only seven Marshozite pieces around the world. We need at least one sample to duplicate it. But in case the experiment fails, we need more deposits. If we cannot collect the required Marshozite, we will have to resort to using Plasmallow." On the screen, Gopher grimaced.

Marshmallon was confused and paused the hologram recording. "What's plasmallow?"

"Well," explained Eggy. "Plasmallow is a highly reactive substance that almost works like plutonium in the past. It is at least fifty times as dangerous and radioactive as uranium, which is why it was never used in producing power. Plasmallow is created by fusing hot plasma and marshmallows with a special process, hence the name plasmallow. It can cause an accident as big as a Zero Reverse, or even bigger. It came after the second Ener-D Kaboom. However, people discovered that it produced more power than Ener-D, and the kaboom resulting literally created the Arc-V World. But if used very carefully, it _might_ not explode and kill billions of people." said Eggy, putting emphasis on the word 'might'.

Marshmallon and Kuriboh nodded and they said 'Play' and so the recording began to play again.

"The second piece of information is that we have found the other Marshozite Hunter." continued Gopher.

A blurry photo of a black outline with many red and green patterns on the face of the Hunter was shown, replacing the image of Gopher for a couple seconds. Kuriboh squinted. "It kinda looks like Astral." he deduced.

Marshmallon gasped as the realization of who it was hit him.. "It's Number 96!"

Eggy and Kuriboh turned to look at him. "Who's that?" they asked.

"Number 96 is that guy who almost killed Astral, remember? And I happened to meet him in my dream." he added. Marshmallon told them all about his dream way back in chapter 2.

"No way!" exclaimed Eggy.

"Well, let's SD the hologram then." said Kuriboh. The machine instantly melted down again, but this time for good.

"Let's order room service or something." suggested Marshmallon.

"Sure!" they said.

Marshmallon picked up the hotel phone and dialled room service. "Hi, this is room 472938, and we'd like some room service, please. Um, let's see . . . So we'd like seven pancakes with marshmallow syrup, a couple glasses of orange juice, and a big pitcher of a Infinite Drinker™ please." ordered Marshmallon, reading off the menu.

"Okay. We'll be right up." said the voice on the other end.

Twenty minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Kuriboh rushed to get it. "I'll get it!" Kuriboh gingerly received their food, and Marshmallon paid for it from his wallet. Kuriboh brought the tray of food over to the table. "Okay! So we got our Pancakes . . . Check! Juice . . . Check! Infinite Drinker™ . . . Check! And oh! They also gave us some bacon, eggs, and marshmallows!" exclaimed Kuriboh.

The trio took out the metal forks and knifes, and started to sort out and eat the food. While they attacked their food, Eggy started tinkering with a power disk using his portable combination center. He'd been working on it for a long time now. Marshmallon wondered what he was working on. Whenever he tried to ask, all Eggy said was 'It will help us on our mission'. Kuriboh was also looking at him as he poured a Kuribsoda from the Infinite Drinker™. The Infinite Drinker™ was a small device that gave you anything you wanted that was drinkable. It could fit into Marshmallon's shirt jacket pocket quite easily, so that's where they kept it for the time being. All was silent, except for the sound of the forks and Eggy's power disk combination centre, which sounded like metal repetitively 'tink'-ing onto the floor. Marshmallon got the feeling that Eggy had been working on this project for a long time, and hoped that it would contribute to their mission.

After breakfast, the trio set off towards the World Cup stadium, where they discovered that most of the Block A Duels had gone on in the night, and now they were going onto the second round. The winners of every block participated here, and the winner of the final round would win the Cup. Yugi had come out top in the Block A Tournament, with him beating William's Penguin Soldier Ultimate and then attacking him. He was now Dueling against Jaden Yuki and it was hard to tell who Winged Kuriboh would pick sides for, as Yugi gave the 'Winged Kuriboh card to Jaden, so he decided not to take sides and just cheer for both Duelists. "Wow, I can't believe how fast this tournament's going!" he exclaimed. Eggy nodded in agreement. All blocks had finished and had moved on to the second round. Yugi narrowly missed defeat, due to an amazing card called Royal Decree that negated all his traps. He couldn't even destroy it as his opponent activates a card that prevented him from using spells, but Yugi won in the end by summoning Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to destroy his opponent's monsters, moving on to the finals against Egg, Eggy's father. The trio stayed to watch the duel, but before they could start, a heavy storm came along, and even the World Cup's stadium protection couldn't stop it, so the final match resulted in being postponed.

On the way out, Egg bumped into the group. "Oh! Hello, son! How are you?"

"Great, thanks." Eggy replied. When Egg stared at Marshmallon and Kuriboh and looked at his son's eyes quizzically, he said, "Oh. These are my friends. Do you mind showing them your deck?" he asked. Marshmallon and Kuriboh's eyes all lit up. They looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to make a decision.

Egg thought for a moment. "Sure." he said. He brought a deck from his back pocket, and showed it to the group. Egg proudly looked on at the duo as they repetitively said things like "This card is awesome!" or "Woah, that's so OP". It made sense, as Egg played an 'Egg' deck, which suited him nicely. It included Eggbound Immortals and White Egg Soldier. After they were done examining it and commenting on its possible combinations, Eggy took the deck, gave it a good shuffle, and returned it to his father. Egg held on to the deck, and putting it back into his back pocket and watching them as they walked away, waved goodbye. "Goodbye!" he called, and the trio looked back and waved too. Marshmallon, Eggy, and Winged Kuriboh headed back to their hotel, with Egg going the other way to the Duelists' rooms, and they felt light-hearted and excited for the Duel ahead, not even minding that they were almost soaking wet.

Sorry for the delay, I had to work on a school project. Hope you're still enjoying this fanfic, if this goes along smoothly I might open up a sequel called Tales of Marshmallon II or something? Anyways, thanks to those who faved this story, I really appreciated it!


	8. World Cup Finals

Chapter 8

When Marshmallon, Winged Kuriboh, and Eggy returned from their encounter with Egg, they headed back to their hotel room and crashed on the bed and couch. They played a few video games that were included in the hotel, and played Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game in the living room. They knew that, from the announcements and NASDAQ, that the finals of the World Cup would be held the next day. Yugi had very narrowly missed defeat many times, but pulled through. Egg, Eggy's father, would be Dueling against Yugi tomorrow.

"I wonder who will win." mused Kuriboh. "From what we know of Yugi's deck, a 'Royal Decree' would probably cost him the duel, if Yugi doesn't have a MST or something."

"But the thing is, 'Royal Decree' is a very hard card to create, even harder than . . . than .. everything!" protested Marshmallon.

"Well, gee. This is Egg that we're talking about. Maybe he made one." said Kuriboh.

"Guys, I created a new card!" called Eggy from his disk-making device. "Come and see!"

Purple smoke was everywhere in the room, and as Marshmallon and Kuriboh went inside, Eggy was standing at his disk-making machine, holding a green disk. "It's a disk called . . ." he frowned as he looked at the label. "That's weird. I thought I programmed it to be called 'Book of Staying Alive'. Well, now it's called 'Marshmallon Life Force'.

"What does it do?" asked Marshmallon, suspicious of the disk. "Will it blow up, or let us escape, or-"

"It keeps us alive no matter what happens." said Eggy proudly. "Even if Tragoedia himself came along and blasted us or tried to possess us, he'd fail. But the only thing is, this thing's got a _really_ long recharge time. If I activate it, it won't be ready for a month!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Kuriboh. "Then we won't get vaporized from making contact with Marshozite, then?"

Eggy hesitated. "I guess . . ." he said slowly. "But I haven't tested it yet, I'm just reading what the machine says. Just in case it doesn't work, I don't think that we should use it unless in an emergency."

"Well, we'd better crash. We don't want to miss the finals!" said Kuriboh as he glanced at the clock, which read '11:32 pm'. Marshmallon nodded and started to prepare for bed. Eggy continued to work on his disk, trying to perfect it and shorten the recharge time.

The next day, Marshmallon woke up to NASDAQ announcing that the final duel would be beginning in one hour. He bolted out of bed and began to order breakfast. "Hurry up! The duel's gonna start soon!" Winged Kuriboh and Eggy instantly got up, not wanting to miss who the champion of this World Cup would be. a couple minutes later, the group was all dressed and eating breakfast as fast as possible. The eggs and bacon were delicious. The gang hurried to the door, trying to get a good seat in the stadium.

"Duel Code: FINALS. Commence Time: At 1050 Hours. Duelists: Yugi:TRAP VS Egg:EGBD" said NASDAQ.

The trio found a seat in Stadium A, bought a bunch of food, and waited for the Duel to begin. NASDAQ announced to the crowd again: "Duel Code: FINALS. Commence Time: 0060 seconds. Duelists: Yugi:TRAP VS Egg:EGBD." announced NASDAQ again.

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Marshmallon.

"Honestly, I have no idea." said Eggy, shaking his head. "My dad is pretty strong, but it's been a long time since he dueled Yugi, and I'm not too sure that he set up enough countermeasures to win against Yugi. Hopefully he made a 'Royal Decree' to fend off Yugi's traps."

"Duel Commencing. TRAP vs EGBD. Location: Stadium A." said NASDAQ.

Yugi and Egg walked in from the ends of the stadium as the crowd cheered. The two duelists stopped at the edge of the dueling ring. They set up their Duel Disks and drew five cards each. More and more people were coming to the stadium now, filling up the seats and making lots of noise. Meanwhile, on the big stadium screen, A coin flipped and showed that Yugi would go first.

Yugi looked at his hand. "I set all cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" said Egg. He looked at his hand for a moment and said, "I set two cards face-down and one monster face-down!"

Yugi drew. "I activate Monster Supplier!"

 **Monster Supplier**

 **TRAP/CONTINUOUS**

 **Both players can have five extra monster Zones while this card is face-up on the field. When this card leaves the field, if any player has more that five monsters on the field, players destroy monsters until they have five, if more than five.**

"Oh boy. Here we go again." said Marshmallon.

"I activate Royal Decree and chain it to Monster Supplier!" said Eggy, flipping a face-down card.

 **Royal Decree**

 **TRAP/CONTINUOUS**

 **Negate all other Trap effects while this card is face-up on the field.**

"Yeah!" cheered Kuriboh. "He negated it!"

"Dark Bribe, Activate!" said Yugi.

 **Dark Bribe**

 **TRAP/COUNTER**

 **Negate one Spell/Trap card that your opponent activated, and destroy it. Your opponent draws one card.**

"Well it won't matter that Yugi played Dark Bribe, Royal Decree will negate it!." said Kuriboh.

"Actually," contradicted Eggy, "Dark Bribe will negate Royal Decree due to the spell speed."

"Spell Speed?" asked Marshmallon. "How does that have to do with anything?"

"So the last chain/card activated, in this case Dark Bribe, will activate first. Then Royal Decree, and lastly Monster Supplier."

"Oh." said Kuriboh. "Royal Decree will be negated?"

"Face-down card, reveal!" said Egg. "Eggbound Chains!"

 **Eggbound Chains**

 **TRAP/COUNTER**

 **When a card or effect is activated; while you have no face-up 'Eggbound' or 'Egg' monsters; you can reveal one 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' card in your hand, target the card, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

"I reveal Eggbound Summoner from my hand!" said Egg.

 **Eggbound Summoner**

 **EARTH/LV4**

 **Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect**

 **1500/1200**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon one 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' monster from your Deck or Hand, except for 'Eggbound Summoner' by revealing one 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' monster from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro, Fusion, or Xyz Material Monster, except for the summon of an 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' Synchro, Fusion, or Xyz Monster.**

"Shoot." said Yugi, gritting his teeth.

"Awesome!" said Kuriboh. "Royal Decree is fine now!"

"Yeah." said Marshmallon. "Eggbound Chains is a very powerful card."

"Turn end!" said Yugi.

"Draw! I summon Eggbound Summoner in Attack Position!" said Egg. "Using Eggbound Summoner's effect, I get to Special Summon one 'Egg' monster. And I summon EggUp by revealing Eggbound Immortal Kusillu!"

"I use Trap Hole on your Eggbound Summoner, and with Royal Decree negating it, it's wasted!" interrupted Yugi.

"What's the point to waste a perfectly good Trap Hole?" wondered Marshmallon.

"Maybe he has something that can destroy Royal Decree in his hand," suggested Kuriboh.

 **EggUp**

 **EARTH/LV3**

 **Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

 **ATK/0 DEF/0**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may activate one of these effects:**

 **Add one 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Add one 'Rank-Up' card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Draw one card.**

 **This card cannot be Tributed.**

 **Eggbound Immortal Kusillu**

 **EARTH/LV8**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/3000**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing one 'Earthbound Immortal Cusillu' and cannot be Special Summoned in other ways. When this card is Summoned: Destroy all Field Spells on the field. This cad can attack your opponent directly. Your opponent cannot activate cards and effects in the Damage Step.**

"I use EggUp's effect to draw one card!" said Egg. "Then I end my turn."

"Draw!" said Yugi. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy Royal Decree!"

 **Mystical Space Typhoon**

 **SPELL/QUICK-PLAY**

 **Target one Spell/Trap card on the field, destroy that target.**

Eggy paled. "I activate Eggbound Chains!" he said desperately. But nothing happened. The chains appeared, but the king yelled something from the castle, and the chains faded away almost instantly.

Yugi smirked. "Your Royal Decree negates all traps, remember?" The Royal Castle was destroyed by a storm.

"Now, I activate Reverse Ceasefire!" said Yugi.

 **Reverse Ceasefire**

 **TRAP**

 **When this card is activated, if there are two or less monsters on the field, inflict 500 damage for each unoccupied monster slot on the field to your opponent.**

"Ooh . . ." said Marshmallon. "That's going to hurt."

"If Egg doesn't do something . . ." said Kuriboh, trailing off.

"I play my face-down, Switcheroo!" said Egg.

 **Switcheroo**

 **TRAP/COUNTER**

 **Activate only when your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage to your Life Points. Negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have taken. If the above effect activates and resolves successfully, you may Special Summon one 'Reversal Egg' from your Deck.**

Yugi grimaced. "Shoot. I ran out of negating cards for now . . ."

 **LP Count**

 **Egg: 13,500**

 **Yugi: 4000**

"Using Switcheroo's effect, I can Special Summon one 'Reversal Egg' to my side of the field!" said Egg.

 **Reversal Egg**

 **EARTH/LV6**

 **Spellcaster/Effect**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Switcheroo' and cannot be Special Summoned in other ways. When an effect that would inflict damage to you is activated, except by the effect of 'Reversal Egg'; gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have taken instead. When an effect that would increase your Life Points is activated, except by the effect of 'Reversal Egg'; lose Life Points equal to the amount of damage you would have gained instead.**

"Woah! Reversal Egg! Cool card!" said Kuriboh.

"Yep." Eggy confirmed. "My dad has some pretty interesting cards."

Marshmallon nodded. "Is he gonna Fusion, or Synchro, or Xyz Summon anything?"

"I think so." said Kuriboh. "After all, Eggbound Summoner and EggUp are all tuners, right?"

"Yes." said Eggy.

"I use EggUp's effect and add Egg Evolution to my hand!" said Egg.

 **Egg Evolution**

 **SPELL/QUICK-PLAY**

 **Fusion Summon one 'Egg' or 'Eggbound' Fusion Monster by using Fusion Materials from your hand or field. The monster Summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I have to do this. It's been such a long time since I was forced to do this," he said, "but this Duel ends now! Face-down card, reveal! Self-Destruct Button!"

 **Self-Destruct Button**

 **TRAP**

 **Activate when you have less Life Points then your opponent and the difference is at least by 7000. Both players' Life Points become 0.**

The crowd yelled at Egg to negate it, but Egg just stared at the ground. A button appeared out of the ground. Yugi was about to press it, when Egg said: "Face-down card, reveal! Curse of the Greedy!"

 **Curse of the Greedy**

 **TRAP**

 **Activate when you have at least 8000 more Life Points than your opponent. Draw 5 cards and then Reveal your hand. If one of the cards in your hand is not 'Cure for the Curse of the Greedy', Both players' Life Points become zero.**

"Using Curse of the Greedy's effect, I draw five!" Egg's face fell. "Aw man, I was so close this time. . . ."

Egg revealed his hand and showed the crowd his hand. There was Eggbound Immortal Kusillu, Egg Evolution, Yolk of the Cracked One, Shellpiece of the Cracked One, Eggbound Summoner, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Eggbound World, Earthbound Linewalker, and Spirit of the Cracked One.

 **Yolk of the Cracked One**

 **LIGHT/LV12**

 **Warrior**

 **ATK/3500 DEF/3000**

 _ **A part of the Spirit of the Cracked One. Whomever releases this Spirit will know power greater than Exodia himself.**_

 **Shellpiece of the Cracked One**

 **LIGHT/LV8**

 **Warrior**

 **ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

 _ **A part of the Spirit of the Cracked One. Whomever releases this Spirit will know power greater than Exodia himself.**_

 **Spirit of the Cracked One**

 **LIGHT/LV2**

 **Warrior/Effect**

 **ATK/1500 DEF/1000**

 **When this card is Summoned: While you have 'Shellpiece of the Cracked One' and 'Yolk of the Cracked One' in your hand as well as 'Eggsonki the Cracked One' on the field, you win the Duel.**

Marshmallon stared at the revealed cards. "Yep. It seems that his deck is Egg-themed with modifications from original cards, like Earthbound Immortals, Dragons . . ."

"What's the point of activating Curse of the Greedy if Yugi would tie the Duel either way?" wondered Kuriboh.

"My dad always prefers to end Duels on his own terms." answered Eggy. "He wanted to end the duel with his own card."

"Duel Result: T. TRAP VS EGBD. Next Duel, at 1500 hours. Duelists: Yugi VS Egg. Decks: TRAP VS EGBD. Type: FINALS. Current Time: 1200 hours." said NASDAQ.

"Wow." commented Kuriboh. "That was a very kinda boring but interesting duel."

"Yeah." said Marshmallon. "Although I think that if Egg realized that Eggbound Chains wouldn't work, he might've won be negating Self-Destruct Button."

The crowd began to leave the stadium, with some staying behind to wait awhile in hopes of keeping their seats. Marshmallon, Kuriboh, and Eggy left the stadium and headed for lunch at the nearest restaurant, the World Cup Cafe.

-Sorry for late uploading -MinecraftEgg


End file.
